2009-04-15
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Steve Coogan, Suggs, Jade MacRae, Stephen K. Amos, Guests: Jade MacRae, Suggs, Alex Vlassis (credit only), Steve Coogan, Stephen K. Amos, Charlie Hastings (credit only) The teams were Alan, Jade and Steve, and Myf, Suggs and Stephen. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twelve (15/04/2009) Our special guests this week are Suggs from the band Madness, laugh out loud Stephen K Amos, songstress Jade McRae and the sensational Steve Coogan. Myf's Team Suggs was only 17 years old when he first achieved fame as the lead singer of the British ska-pop phenomenon Madness. The band were responsible for such hits as 'Our House', 'House of Fun', 'One Step Beyond', 'Baggy Trousers', 'It Must be Love' and spent 214 weeks in the UK charts in the eighties. While the band disbanded and got back together, Suggs went solo and collaborated with Jools Holland, Chas Smash and most recently The Pet Shop Boys. Suggs even appeared with Madness on the British TV comedy show The Young Ones. UK funny man Stephen K. Amos joins forces with one of Australia's favourite singing idols, bringing some of his cheeky showmanship alongside with him. Stephen won the 2004 Time Out Best Stand-Up Award, and is renowned for his chatty delivery, energy and warmth, and ability to become the characters he is talking about. He has performed sell-out seasons at the Edinburgh Fringe, and is currently performing at Melbourne's Comedy Festival. Stephen also recently starred in the hit season of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in Edinburgh and London's West. Click [http://www.comedyfestival.com.au/season/2009/show/stephen-k-amos-find-the-funny/ here] for tour dates for Find the Funny, his latest show for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Alan's Team Soul singer, Jade McRae has been belting out songs since she was a little girl. But her talent doesn't stop there, she learnt piano at age three and went on to learn the violin at age eight. She continued her love of music while studying at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music. When she graduated she sang in pubs & clubs which lead to her singing as a backup singer for Jimmy Barnes. Soon after she was signed to a record label and has had one hit after another. Her single So Hot Right Now debuted in the top 20 in 2005. Since then she has released a new album, Get Me Home. Steve Coogan is an English comedian who has appeared in such films as Tropic Thunder and Twenty Four Hour Party People, but is best known for creating the character of Alan Partridge - an incompetent, self-centred and vaguely delusional TV host. Alan Partridge is the grotesque sports reporter-turned-television chat show host-turned-regional radio presenter who featured in several television series, such as The Day Today, Knowing Me, Knowing You... with Alan Partridge and I'm Alan Partridge. He has won numerous awards including British Comedy Awards, BAFTAs, and The South Bank Show award for comedy. In 2003, he was listed in The Observer as one of the 50 funniest acts in British comedy. In 2005, a poll to find The Comedians' Comedian saw him being voted amongst the top 20 greatest comedy acts ever by fellow comedians and comedy insiders. This year, it was confirmed that Steve would return to doing stand-up comedy as part of his first stand-up tour in ten years. To find out more about his tour dates, click [http://www.comedyfestival.com.au/season/2009/show/steve-coogan-live/ here]. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes